Star Galaxy 3000
Star Galaxy 3000 is a fan-made episode idea for The Backyardigans. The plot and character roles are by LittleBrotherSocket. Summary Uniqua, Pablo, Tasha, and Austin are having a tournament of their favorite game, Star Galaxy 3000, when the evil Lord Darmator accidentally sucks them inside of the game. Together, they must work to beat the game and go back home. Characters *Uniqua - Pink Mystique *Pablo - Star Warrior *Tyrone - Lord Darmator *Tasha - Galaxy Girl *Austin - Silver Wonder Script (Austin sits on the picnic bench, pretending to hold a game controller, and making action game sounds.) Austin (dramatically): Pew, pew, pew, kaboom!!!! Oh, hi! It’s me, Austin. I am so excited. Today, my friends and I are having a huge tournament of our favorite game- “Star Galaxy 3000!” I can’t wait! (Music leads into Star Galaxy 3000.) Austin: C’mon! Let’s go get ready for the tournament! (Scene begins to change to Austin’s game room.) Austin: Down the stairs, to the basement, where Star Galaxy posters fill the walls and the game is always ready to go. Well, here we are. (He sits down on the couch, and picks up the controller. The screen shows that three players- Pink Mystique, Galaxy Girl, and Star Warrior- are already on.) Austin: Oh. Looks like they’re all ready to go. (He puts on his headset, and presses a button on his controller. Another name- SilverBullet- appears on the screen. At this point, all communication is through the headsets.) Austin: Hey, guys. Uniqua: There you are, SB. We’ve been waiting forever. Tasha: Yeah. What took you so long? Austin: Sorry guys. Pablo: Who cares? Let’s just start already! (Next three lines simultaneously.) Austin: Yeah. Uniqua: Good idea. Tasha: Let’s go! (They start the tournament, and begin playing. Scene transitions to game world. Tyrone stands in the fortress of the evil Lord Darmator, watching the world on screens around him.) Tyrone: Hmm. What’s this? (A figure of someone’s avatar (looking something like a halo character) comes into view on one of the screens.) Tyrone (Angry): Grr. I don’t think so, earthling. (He shoots down the character, who goes flying backwards, and then disappears.) Tyrone: Ha ha ha! No one makes it past the fortress of Lord Darmator! (A red light begins to flash “Alert”, and a siren begins to ring.) Tyrone: What? (He presses a button, and Silver Wonder, Galaxy Girl, Pink Mystique, and Star Warrior appear on the screen. Their conversation begins playing through the speakers. The Molten Sea, a huge lava river which blocks the path and leads to nowhere, appears in their path.) Austin: We’re coming up on the next stage, The Molten Sea. Tasha: This should be easy. All we have to do is fly across. Pablo: We all got the emerald amulet in the last stage, right? Others: Right! Tyrone: Ha! They think they can cross my Molten Sea? Well, try this on for size, earthlings. Ha ha ha! (He presses a button, and suddenly a huge burst of lava comes from the sea, and begins to head for the gamers.) Tasha: Quick! Use your amulets! (All four fly into the air, dodging the lava.) Pablo: Whew! That was close. Uniqua: That wasn’t supposed to happen. Austin: Maybe it was just a glitch. Tasha: C’mon. Let’s keep going. Tyrone: Hmph. They’ll never make it past this. Ha ha ha! (He hits another button, and a huge lava monster comes out of the sea.) Uniqua: What’s that? Pablo: That’s not supposed to be here. Uniqua: Run! Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes! Austin: We can do this, guys. Just try shooting him in the head. Tasha: Ugh. I can’t get a clear shot! Uniqua: It’s no good! Pablo: I know! I’ll use my lightning boots to run around him. That’ll make a cloud of dust, so he can’t see us! Then we can get a good shot at him. (He puts on boots, and begins running around the monster.) Tyrone: No! They’re gonna make it through and win the game! (He bangs on his control panel, accidentally hitting a button.) Tyrone: Uh, oh. (Scene switches back to real world.) Austin: C’mon, guys. Let’s... (Suddenly, a blue mist swirls around him. The same thing is happening to the others.) Pablo: What’s happening? Tasha: I don’t know. All: Ahhhhhh!!!! (All of them are sucked away, and land, still sitting, in the game world, wearing armor-like outfits.) All: Oof. All: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pablo: Whoa! Who are you? Tasha: Tasha. Uniqua: Uniqua. Austin: Austin. Pablo: Huh? Tasha: Galaxy Girl. Uniqua: Pink Mystique. Austin: Silver Wonder. Pablo: Oh. I’m Pablo, otherwise known as Star Warrior! Others: Oh. (They look around, and at each other, and then realize what just happened.) All: Ahhhhhh!!!! Uniqua: We’ve been sucked into the game! (Panic attack music starts to play.) Pablo (panic attack): Oh, no! Oh, no! We’ve been sucked into the game! Austin: StarWarrior… Pablo: Oh, no! We’re all inside Star Galaxy 3000!!! Uniqua: Star Warrior… Pablo: We’re stuck and there’s no way to get home! We’re stuck here forever!!! Tasha: Star Warrior! Pablo: Yeah? Tasha: I think we have a bigger problem right now. (They all look towards the lava monster, who starts coming towards them.) All: Ahhhhh!!!!!! Tasha: What’re we gonna do? Uniqua: I don’t know!!! Austin: Run!!! All: Ahhhh!!!!! (They run and leap behind a huge rock, just dodging a fountain of boiling lava.) Pablo: This can’t be happening!!! Uniqua: We’re never gonna make it out of here!!! (Pablo slides from behind the rock on his knees in a dramatic begging position.) Pablo: Take me back!!! Take me back… Tasha: Come on, guys. This is not the time to panic! We need a plan. (Music leads into “Sucked into the Game”.) Austin: StarWarrior… I mean Pablo, you still have your lightning boots on, right? (Pablo looks down and sees the boots.) Pablo: Whoa. I guess I do. Austin: Okay. All you need to do is run circles around the monster. We’ll handle the rest. Pablo: But… I can’t do that! Tasha: Well, we’re gonna have to try something. He’s coming closer! Uniqua: Oh no! Austin: Pablo, you’re going to have to try. Pablo: ….Okay. I can do this. (He runs off towards the monster, and begins running circles around him, enveloping the monster in a cloud of dust. The monster begins to look around confusedly.) Pablo: It’s working! Tasha: Hurry! We don’t have much time! Once the monster realizes what’s going on… Austin: We can’t let that happen. Come on! Start shooting! Tasha: But… How? Uniqua (Attempting to shoot): Ugh. Shoot! (A laser bullet shoots from her glove and hits the monster) Hey! It worked! Tasha: What? (She shoots and hits the monster) Hey! I’m doing it! (All three begin shooting at the monster.) Uniqua and Tasha: Yikes! Ahhhhhhhhh! Austin: Keep it up guys! I think we’ve almost got it! Uniqua: Ha ha! Take that, monster! (The monster begins to wobble, causing Pablo to run away from it towards where the others are standing. He stops and they all watch as the monster crashes to the ground. Next four lines simultaneously as all exchange high-fives.) Uniqua: Yeah! Tasha: We did it! Pablo: It actually worked! Austin: Nice! Tasha: So, what do we do next? Pablo: Now we just have to find a way out of the game. Uniqua: How are we going to do that? (Tyrone’s voice comes out of nowhere.) Tyrone: You’re never going to get out of the game! Tasha, Pablo, Uniqua, Austin: Huh? (A floating screen displaying Lord Darmator’s image approaches the four gamers.) Tyrone: There is only one way to get out of the world of StarGalaxy3000. It is… The Portal. Pablo: The Portal? Tasha: What’s that? Tyrone: The Portal is the only entrance to the real world, which you can find at the end of the game. Pablo: Can you show us where it is? Tyrone: Of course not! The Portal only appears when you beat the game. Pablo: What? Austin: But no one’s ever beat this game! Uniqua: It’s impossible! Tyrone: Well then, I guess you’ll be stuck in here…. FOREVER!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Pablo: Who are you anyway? Tyrone: Who am I? I’ll tell you who I am!! (Music leads into “Lord Darmator”.) Tyrone: Ha ha ha! Good luck. You’re going to need it! Ha ha ha ha ha! Pablo: Wow. He’s mean. Uniqua: No kidding. Tasha: Well what are we waiting for? (She begins walking away.) Uniqua, Austin, Pablo: Huh? Tasha: Come on! We’ve got a game to beat. Pablo: But it’s impossible! Tasha: Would you rather be stuck in here forever? Austin: …She’s got a point. Pablo: I guess so… Tasha: Well, are you coming or not? (Austin comes and stands next to her. Uniqua and Pablo join them.) Uniqua: Come on. We can do this. (They turn around and, hand-in-hand, fly over The Molten Sea. Scene switches to Lord Darmator in his headquarters.) Tyrone: Ha ha ha. They think that they can win the game. No one has ever beaten it, no one ever will. Let’s see. What do they have to pass through next? (He pushes a button, causing the screen to show an overhead view of Space-Rock Ravine, a giant ravine that blocks the path and leads to nowhere, which has giant space rocks constantly passing through at different speeds.) Tyrone: Aha! Space-Rock Ravine. They’ll never make it past this. (Camera moves in on screen, then fades into the actual overhead view of Space-Rock Ravine. Pablo, Tasha, Uniqua, and Austin jog onto the scene. Camera moves in on them.) Tasha: Okay. So, where are we? Pablo: Whoa. Uniqua: Umm… Normally there would be something that pops up and tells us where we are… Austin: Umm… Like that? (Austin points behind the others, and the camera moves to show a sign that reads: “Space-Rock Ravine.”) Uniqua, Tasha, Pablo: Oh. Pablo: Well, let’s go! (Pablo starts to head for the ravine, but Tasha grabs his wrist, pulling him back.) Tasha: Hold on. How are we supposed to get across? Uniqua: Well, it looks like the only way is to jump from rock to rock. (Camera shows view from the other side of the ravine. A slow-moving rock is shown floating by, and then it is crashed into by a larger, faster-moving rock, shattering the smaller one. Camera moves back on the gamers.) Tasha: No way. Austin: Well, it is the only way to beat the game. Pablo: That’s true. There’s no way around it. Tasha: Can’t we just use the emerald amulet to fly across? (They all pull out their amulets, look at them for a moment, and then the amulets suddenly turn into dust.) Tasha: What?! Pablo: Look. (They look back at the sign. Camera moves in on small print. Which reads: “Beware: If you try to use an item, it will turn into dust.”) Pablo: Beware: If you try to use an item, it will turn into dust. Austin: Well that explains it. Tasha: Great! Uniqua: It’s okay. We can still do this... together. Tasha: I don’t know… Austin: We can do this, guys. Pablo: We’ll all jump on three. Uniqua: Ready? Uniqua, Pablo, Austin: Three! (They all jump, and start jumping from rock to rock, gradually coming closer to the other side.) Tasha: We’re doing it! (Tasha’s foot slips, causing her to start falling off the rock.) Tasha: Ahh! (Austin grabs her hand, pulls her up, and jumps with her to the next rock, joining Uniqua. They all three take hands and jump to the next rock, joining Pablo. They are now at the opposite end of the ravine, and moving fast.) Pablo: What now? Tasha: Oh no! We’re coming to the end of the ravine! Uniqua: Then we’ll be hurled out into nowhere! Austin: We have to jump! Tasha: What? Austin: It’ll be fine. Ready... Jump! (They all jump from the rock towards the ground a few feet away.) Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo, Austin: Ahhhh!!!! (They all land safely on the ground.) Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo, Austin: Oof. Pablo: We made it! Tasha: I knew we could. Uniqua: Come on! Let’s go! (Scene switches back to Lord Darmator in his headquarters.) Tyrone: No!!! They’re going to win!!! Ahhh!!!!! (He screams, and camera zooms out to show echo, then moves in on Tyrone again.) Tyrone (Breathing heavily): Ugh. Calm down. Calm down. Okay. Where are they now? It can’t be that bad. (He is about to press a button, but then is stopped by an alarm. At the sound of the alarm, he turns around, looks out his window, and sees Tasha, Austin, Pablo, and Uniqua approaching.) Tyrone: Noooooooo!!!!!!! (Camera moves in on the four gamers, who are quickly approaching Lord Darmator’s headquarters. They stop.) Tasha: Hey. Austin: What’s that? (Lord Darmator’s image floats up on a screen.) Tyrone: You’ve crossed your limits now! Pablo: Where are we? Tyrone: Where are you?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Pablo: That’s what I asked. Tyrone: Ugh! You’re outside MY fortress!!! The last stage of the game!!! (Next four lines simultaneously, as the four gamers rejoice.) Pablo: Yay!!! Tasha: We did it! Austin: Yeah! Uniqua: Alright! Tyrone: No! It’s not alright! You will never win! It’s time to bring out the…. ATTACK WORMANS!!! (A door opens, releasing an army of giant, green wormans, which begin heading for the gamers.) Uniqua, Tasha, Austin, Pablo: *Gasp!* Uniqua: What do we do now? (All four begin frantically shooting at the wormans, but more keep on coming.) Tasha: Ugh. It’s no use! Pablo: They just keep on coming! Uniqua: We have to do something! (Camera moves in on Austin’s face, as he gets an idea, then camera shows all four gamers again.) Austin: I’ve got it! Guys, get our your ice crystals! We have to freeze the wormans while we run to the fortress. Tasha: That’s brilliant! Pablo: Let’s go! (They all pull out their ice crystals, and begin running, freezing all of the wormans along the way.) Tasha: Go, go, go! Pablo: We’re almost there! Tyrone: No! My wormans… (The gamers make it to the headquarters, then turn around and look at all of the frozen wormans. Then they turn back and look up at Lord Darmator, who is looking down from his window.) Tasha: Come down here, Lord Darmator! Uniqua: Yeah! Tyrone: *Sigh* (He goes through an elevator in the floor, and appears by the others, looking sad.) Pablo: So, Lord Darmator, we’ve made it to your fortress. Now what? Tyrone: That’s it… Y-you’ve won… Tasha: What?! Pablo: We won! Austin: Sweet! Tasha: So tell us why you have to be so evil, Lord Darmator. You tried to stop us at every turn. Why? Pablo: What did we ever do to you? Uniqua: Yeah? Tyrone: …I… I… I’m Lord Darmator. I’m supposed to be evil. Somebody has to be the bad guy… right? Tasha: Why does there need to be a bad guy? Austin: Yeah. It only makes the game impossible to beat. Pablo: They’re right. Instead of using your powers to hurt people, you could be helping them. Uniqua: Yeah. I mean, you could become the good guy. Tyrone: You think so? Uniqua: Of course! (Music leads into “You Can be a Good Guy Too.” A stomach growls.) Tasha: The wormans! Pablo: No. (The stomach growls again.) Pablo: It’s just my tummy. All that video-gaming made me hungry. (The portal appears.) Uniqua: Let’s go to my house! We’ve got moon pies. (All jump through the portal, laughing, and then run to the lawn in front of Uniqua’s back door. Their costumes change back into their normal outfits.) Tyrone: That was an awesome video game adventure, don’t you think? Tasha: Totally. Austin: It sure was! Pablo: Great! Uniqua: It was awesome! (Music leads into “Theme Song Reprise.” They all go into Uniqua’s house, saying their farewells. The door closes, then reopens, showing all characters. They hold out their fists.) All: Pew, pew, pew (They all exit, laughing.) Songs Star Galaxy 3000 Austin Solo Verse 1: When you pick up the controller you are swiftly swept away To a world of adventure and you just can’t help but play It’s like you’re not yourself, you’re someone braver someone stronger The more that you play you just want to play longer Chorus: Star Galaxy 3000 Star Galaxy 3000 Verse 2: In Star Galaxy 3000 you can do anything You can cross the dark abyss if you’ve got the viper’s ring You can use the emerald amulet to fly you anywhere All without leaving the comfort of your chair Chorus/Ending: Star Galaxy 3000 Star Galaxy 3000 Star Galaxy 3000 Sucked into the Game Uniqua, Pablo, Tasha, and Austin Verse 1: Tasha: We don’t know how it happened no we haven’t got a clue Uniqua: We’ve been abducted by this world and we don’t know what to do Austin: We’re being pursued by a monster Pablo: That’s a first Austin: Out of all of our problems Pablo: I can’t say which is worst Chorus: All: Yeah this game has turned inside out, this is messed up there is no doubt Yeah our issue is all the same, we’ve been sucked, sucked into the game Verse 2: Austin: Yeah the monster’s coming closer we’ve got to do something quick Pablo: I only know how to do this on a joystick Uniqua: We’ve got to try he’s coming we don’t have long Tasha: Just like we said before in this song Chorus Lord Darmator Tyrone Solo Verse 1: I am the master of this land, This entire world is in the palm of my hand, I have the power to control everything in the game, Just listen to me and I’ll tell you my name Chorus: Lord Darmator, The king of the galaxy the lord of the stars, Lord Darmator, Ask anyone on Saturn, Pluto, or Mars, They’ll tell you my name and nothing more, I am Lord Darmator Verse 2: The people of the universe tremble at my voice, If I command them to do something they don’t have a choice, They shout it from the planets the controller of the game, All across the world they stand in awe of my name Chorus You Can Be a Good Guy Too Verse 1: Uniqua: Hey there bad guy why so bad? Tasha: Why do everything to make people sad? Austin: You can stop all the bad things you do Pablo: And show everybody that even you… Chorus: Tasha: You can change your ways Uniqua: You can become good Pablo: Start doing the things that you know you should Austin: It may be hard to see but it’s true Pablo, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin: That you, you can be a good guy too Verse 2: Tyrone: I’ve been bad for so very long Pablo: But you can be good by the end of this song Tasha: You can become the hero today Austin: Then all of space Uniqua: Will shout hooray! Chorus: Pablo: ‘Cause you can change your ways Tyrone: I can become good Tasha: Start doing the things Austin: That you know you should Uniqua: One thing I know about you Pablo, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin: That you, yes you can be a good guy too Ending: Tyrone: Yes I… Pablo, Uniqua: Can be… Austin, Tasha: A good… All: Can be a good guy too. Category:Fan episodes Category:Backyardigans